Closest To A Lazy Day In A While
by NekoNoKitiKiti
Summary: Just a Yuri fluff, drabble, what have you; Yuri has a day off, and his plans: do as much nothingness as he can. But, of course, that only partly works out...


_Wanted to read Yuri-chan fluffs._

 _No Yuri-chan fluffs that I haven't already read._

 _Wrote Yuri-chan fluffs. :3_

 _And I was curled up in bed with a cup of hot chocolate before I wrote this, so..._

 _Simple things are fun fluff inspirations~ :3_

 _And it's almost Christmas, so there's that, too. :3_

Sometimes, it was just nice to stay indoors.

To stay curled up in bed, to take nary a step outside, to have barely any, at least direct, human contact...

And Yuri, being a non-too social creature anyways and by nature abhorring the cold, especially took to this attitude in the winter.

Unfortunately for him, the iconically wintery holiday of Christmas meant too many unnecessary steps outside of his door and much too much social contact. Work, he could always deal with, but parties were a bit much...

And Sternbild and the surrounding area snowed a sickening amount, in Yuri's opinion, anyway, but that was neither here nor there...

For today, he had absolutely nothing important to do, and within the first five minutes of being awake, he'd already planned his day.

And it focused mainly on his bed and cups of hot tea.

He'd even put his vigilante work on hold...

Yuri rolled over in bed and shielded his head with the covers from the dawn light starting to infiltrate the room, smug grin present as he drifted back to sleep.

One particularly livid NEXT roared through the house, having been, unexpectedly and unwelcomedly, roused by a knock on the door. Scratch that, several, rather urgent sounding, knocks on the door. He'd ignored the first knock.

He might have to break that rule of not burning anyone today.

The willingness to break that rule intensified when he found a confused Kotetsu Kaburagi outside his door, which he'd rather unforgivingly slammed open...

Yuri couldn't recall giving Kaburagi his address, nor would he have access to that information, as far as Yuri could remember, so...

'Ah, Judge Petrov...' Kotetsu looked rather sheepish. 'I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you lived here; I got lost and knocked on the first house I came to...'

As per typical Kotetsu, he began awkwardly scratching the back of his neck halfway through his explanation; the thought came to Yuri that if Kaburagi were a turtle, he'd have completely withdrawn into his shell by now out of embarrassment, he looked the part now anyway, with that green scarf around his neck...

Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep sigh. If he could find it in himself to save this man from being falsely damned to prison for the rest of his life or worse, much more probably worse, he decided, he could help the poor soul with directions...

Yuri wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but one moment Kaburagi had been standing on his porch, practically worshiping Yuri for agreeing to help him find his way, and the exact value of time an hour later, Kotetsu was sitting with him at his kitchen table, nursing a cup of green tea.

After they'd squared away the directions, Kotetsu had started a bit of small talk. Yuri'd detested it at first.

But, he had to admit, there was something oddly calming about listening to an old Hero talk...

He knew why, but he wasn't going to _think about that right now._

And while he usually dealt with Kaburagi with a chip on his shoulder, Kotetsu was rather pleasant to deal with outside of a court room.

He'd asked after the scar across Yuri's face, damnably, he hadn't covered it before ripping his front door open, but Yuri had simply stated it was from when he was younger, it was true, after all; Kotetsu'd chuckled and said something about being quite reckless himself when he was younger, but he'd dropped it and that was all Yuri cared about with that conversation.

But there were several other small conversations that had greatly intrigued Yuri; he'd taken Kaburagi for a boorish simpleton that was only good for destroying things in the name of saving civilians, but he was quite wrong. While Kaburagi did very poorly with directions, most common sense, and taking people's property into consideration, he was rather knowledgeable, about many of the things Yuri deemed highly sophisticated topics, too.

A text tone rang, and as Kotetsu checked his phone, he sheepishly conceded that he'd forgotten to meet Brooks, affectionately referred to as 'Bunny', Yuri made note, and needed to leave right away; thankfully, he mentioned, he knew exactly how to get to the deemed meeting place from here and he thanked Yuri again for giving him directions on his original destination.

Kotetsu left, but not before Yuri had conveyed a desire for Kotetsu to call him by his first name, as long as the context was not Hero or courtroom related.

With his unexpected guest gone, Yuri decided to retire once again to his bed. It wasn't quite evening; there was still plenty of time to lazily snooze the day away yet.

But his thoughts often drifted to Kotetsu now. It had been a pleasant surprise after all, as much as it had messed up the no human contact part of Yuri's day.

There was that one detail about Kotetsu that bothered him, though.

He was both exactly like and completely dislike his father at the same time.

With that thought, Yuri decided not to consider the reasons he enjoyed Kotetsu's presence. He'd been decidedly triggered enough for today, thanks.

He conceded to himself that it'd be harder to face Wild Tiger with less wall between them, but he'd deal with that as it may come.

And it certainly wasn't coming in the near future, as far as Yuri was concerned; he had several more hours of sleep up ahead, and he decided to focus much more on that pleasantry instead.


End file.
